Celinee Aqui
'''"I never asked or expected this life, but I'm definitely not regretting it!" - '''Celinee Aqui to Alienton after skirmish with some Black Knights Introduction Celinee Aqui is a Platinum Tier bounty hunter who has participated in many battles and wars, most notably the Battle of Manteca, and the White Knight HQ Battle Role In Plot Celinee Aqui's main goal is also to kill Braeden Campbell (Character). Like Alienton, She wants to earn the same reward for killing him. So she joins along side Alienton to seek out Braeden Campbell. Biography Born on Prometheus, Mars, in the Tharsis region. Celinee resided there for most of her life until scavengers ransacked her home and many others. In the process, the scavengers managed to kill her mother, while her younger brother stayed with her father. Soon the LIGF arrived to contain the chaos when Celinee's father told her leave with the LIGF, they then took her under their wing. Shortly there after, at the age of twenty-two she became a Intergalactic Bounty Hunter and two years later was given the Cure for Aging. Celinee would go on to fight in many wars. Battle of Manteca Shortly after the Black Knights took Manteca under siege, the LIGF arrived along with the White Knights. Celinee made her way through Manteca with Alienton. They and the White Knights killed many foes. White Knight HQ Battle In the course of the White Knight HQ being attacked by Black Knights, Celinee Aqui made a daring attempt at boarding one of the Black Knight blimps. After she successfully clinged onto a railing on the side of the blimp, Celinee hoisted herself on the deck of the aircraft. Expeditiously, Black Knights tried desperately to throw Celinee over board but to no avail. Once finished with the Black Knights on the deck of the blimp, She awaited for Alienton to respond, who was in the same process of boarding another blimp. Return to LIGF High Council When returning to the LIGF High Council, Celinee made her way up to the citadel with Alienton. After Ben Theiss decided Alienton wasn't a threat. While Alienton was sent East to activate a comm tower on another land mass, Theiss told Celinee to relax for the time being since she looked restless. Abilities/Weapons Celinee is shown to be quick and agile, easily evading attacks from an opponents. Unlike Alienton, she has no special abilities instead opting to use weapons. Furthermore, Celinee mixes spins, flips, jumps and rolls to her advantage. She is not shown dealing much damage but in her case less is more. Due to Celinee's attacks not being very strong, she makes up for this with her speed. She is capable of multiple kicks usually stunning her opponent. Weapons She has two blades, one attached to the bottom of both forearms. The blades are similar to that of a machete and can detach from her arm and transform into a revolver/bow. This action is usually done while jumping in the air where she detaches the blades and catches them in the air in time to assemble the two blades into a bow. Appearance Season 4 (Current) Celinee Aqui is fair-skinned, has brown hair and dark burgundy eyes. She wears a black blazer with red floral designs around the waist region on the it. The blazer is unbuttoned exposing a dark red outfit along with two black belts around her waist. Furthermore, Celinee wears black thigh-high stockings held up by garter-belts. In Alienton Season IV, its later revealed that her forearms and legs from the thigh down are cybernetic. Her grey cybernetic hands retain long black nails on each finger. In addition to this, her cybernetic legs have high heels. Battles/War * Battle of Manteca * White Knight HQ Battle * Return to LIGF High Council Gallery Notes Trivia Category:Platinum Tier LIGF Bounty Hunters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Intergalactic Fighters Category:Characters from Prometheus, Mars